otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
An Arm Apart
January 23rd, 3:40 PM Wildomar, On the Way to Samson's Place PM Omniance: Leena: She takes a turn and looks around, anxious to see how Isaac is doing now that he's finally out of the hospital. She's driving fast as she can without running any stop signs or breaking any other laws, having set out immediately after school ended. PM Arbi: There's a stop sign ahead. A few cars drive past so she has to wait. PM Arbi: On the stop sign Leena can see a printed out sheet of paper taped to it. It has a picture of Isaac with the words "Missing" underneath with more details in smaller letters. PM Omniance: Leena: She looks at the stop sign intently, trying to make out the words. Guess your mom's still looking for you Isaac... She looks at it for a moment more, waiting for the cars ahead of her to go. PM Arbi: The cars pass by and Leena is on her way again. She sees the missing posters a few more times before reaching Samson's house. PM | Edited 7:08:53 PM Omniance: Leena: She pulls up, seeing Mandy's car parked in front of the house already. How the hell did she get here so fast? She looks at Lucifer, who is peaking up from her purse. After a moment she just sighs and grabs her purse, causing Lucifer to fall back in. Whatever. She gets out of her large green truck and slams the door, walking up to the front of Samson's. PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks out the window and opens the door when he sees Leena's truck. Leena. Hey. She sees he's wearing a cast for his broken arm and a bandaid on his nose. Come in. Everyone's downstairs. He heads back to the kitchen, she can see he was in the middle of making sandwiches. PM Omniance: Leena: She follows him into the kitchen, looking around the house. How are you doing Isaac? She looks around for the others. They have you making food with a broken arm? She sounds annoyed. PM Arbi: Isaac: They don't know I'm making them. He carefully puts the lid back on the mayonnaise jar. Thought I'd try to make something a little healthy. He pauses. Healthier than pizza or chinese takeout. PM Omniance: Leena: Chinese is healthy. She shrugs and leans on the counter. Need any help? PM Arbi: Isaac: He finishes topping the last few sandwiches, five in all. He places them all on a large tray. He tries picking it up with one hand but stops before it tilts over. I guess I didn't think this through. PM Omniance: Leena: She shakes her head slightly. To nice for your own good, as usual. Here, She grabs the plate. I'll carry it for you. PM Arbi: Isaac: He smiles. Thanks. He heads back downstairs with her to the basement. Samson is down there watching TV. PM Arbi: Samson: Sandwiches? You're too good for us, love. He thinks Leena made them. PM Arbi: Isaac: He slowly and carefully sits down beside Mandy. PM Omniance: Leena: Isaac made them actually, heh... I just got here. She sets them down. She looks at Isaac. Leo said he might drop by, but not until his baseball practice is over... Guess the coach is giving him a hard time because he switched to football mid-season or something so he can't skip it. PM Arbi: Samson: The commercial is over. Shh. They're talking about him again. He uses the remote to turn the volume up. Reporter: In a murder that has shocked the city of Lake Elsinore, paranormal detective John Murdoc is in custody this evening under investigation for the murder of his secretary, one Sally Watson. Sally was found by police hung in her office with many lacerations on her face. Truly shocking. The investigation is ongoing but things are looking grim for this infamous paranormal detective. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Don't your friends know him, Leena? She looks over at Leena, her hair covering half over her face. Mandy looks like she's actually more normal looking today, but since Leena is a girl she can tell that Mandy has some make up on to cover what's likely dark circles around her eyes. Her voice is almost accusatory as she says it, but it's nice enough to keep from pissing Leena off. Leena: Yeah I think so... She looks from Mandy back to the TV. Maybe? Since when are there murders in this little town? PM Arbi: Isaac: I've never heard of any murders in Lake Elsinore. Murrieta is a different story. Samson: Hey, mate isn't that your home? Isaac: What? Reporter: In other news police are on the search for a missing boy, one Isaac Abraham, who is now believed to have been kidnapped from his own home. We contacted the boy's mother and she had this to say. Mother: He's a straight A student and would never run away from home. He was taken away from me. His window was open and his clothes were still here! Please bring me back my boy! Reporter: The camera shifts down to a little boy. Do you have anything to say? The reporter brings the microphone down to him. Bobby: Please come home Isaac I miss you. He hugs his mom's leg. Reporter: Tragic. Back to you, Diana. PM Omniance: Leena: She puts her hand up over her mouth, before looking to Isaac. PM Arbi: Isaac: He gulps, not sure what to say after seeing that. PM Arbi: Samson: What are you gonna do, mate? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: What do you think she'd do if you went back? PM Arbi: Isaac: She does look like she's concerned, which is a first... He looks down. Maybe I should go back before things get out of hand... PM Omniance: Leena: How long have you been... Missing? PM Arbi: Isaac: I think it's been a week now... He looks at Mandy, wondering what he should do. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You know your mom better than I do... Leena: She'll probably ground you forever. PM Arbi: Isaac: That's what I'm afraid of. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You said she was threatening to lock you in your room.... PM Arbi: Isaac: She barred my windows and put five locks on the outside of my door. I didn't see the bars on the new report though... PM Omniance: Leena: Wait, wait, she did what? PM | Edited 8:31:59 PM Arbi: Flashback. Mom: She's sitting down infront of the TV, looking up slightly at what looks like nothing. She whispers. I will follow your instruction my lord...I have faith in thee... Isaac: He steps into his room back from school but stops when he sees his windows. ...Mom? The door to his room suddenly closes shut and several locks can be heard from the other side. He tries opening his door. PM Omniance: Leena: ...Maybe we should just call child protection services... PM Arbi: Isaac: What if I have to move in with another family that lives further away? PM Arbi: Samson: I'm sorry, mate but the police are involved now. I can't let you stay here much longer. Someone might see you here and think I kidnapped you. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You can try to get emancipated. Leena: That takes a while... And he'd have to prove self-sufficiency. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: It doesn't "take a while", it takes about a week. Leena: That's if it's approved at all. PM Arbi: Isaac: I'll be 18 next year, maybe I could just go back and try to hold out until then. PM Omniance: Leena: But what about Bobby? He's going to be stuck with her for a while... PM Arbi: Isaac: She's always nice to him. It's me she hates... PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Maybe we should just run away... She looks to the side. PM Arbi: Samson: He looks at Leena, concerned that they might. PM Omniance: Leena: She gulps slightly. Considering other circumstances... That might not be the best... Thing. PM Arbi: Isaac: I'll go home tonight, as much as I hate that place...I don't want to get Samson in trouble. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You sure you'll be alright? PM Arbi: Isaac: She can't keep me in that room all the time. I still have to go to school. PM Omniance: Leena: First sign of anything and I'm gonna... She narrows her eyes. ...Call... Someone. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at Leena, knowing what she really means. We'll both call someone. She looks at Isaac. Alright? PM Arbi: Isaac: He smiles nervously and nods. PM Arbi: Samson: Glad to hear you're not choosing to run off again, mate. He stands up and grabs his wallet. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. He heads for the stairs. Isaac: Sam? Where are you going? Samson: Groceries. I don't have any parents to buy them for me like you guys do. I'll be back later. It was good seeing you Leena. Mandy. Take care. PM | Edited 8:51:12 PM Omniance: Leena: Nice seeing you too Samson. She waves and then looks back to Mandy Lane and Isaac, waiting to hear Samson leave the house. PM Arbi: The sound of the frontdoor opening and closing can be heard. PM Omniance: Leena: You talk to Mandy about what we talked about yesterday? She looks at Isaac. PM Arbi: Isaac: He nods. Yeah. PM Omniance: Leena: She looks at Mandy Lane. Well we're on the same page then. She sits down on the edge of the table. Let's talk. PM Arbi: Isaac: You didn't say much about your witch friend. Who is she? PM Omniance: Leena: I haven't known her long, but she's an old family friend apparently. She's taught me a lot that I didn't know before. She said we can break this curse in three days, and maybe you guys can finally catch a break. PM Arbi: Isaac: He smiles hopeful at Mandy before looking back at Leena. Three days? That's not long at all. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We've never met this witch, we're supposed to trust her? Leena: You didn't trust Lucas and Yuri, now you're on your own. How'd that work out for you? Mandy just looks away. PM Arbi: Isaac: Do you know where she lives? Would be nice if we could meet her today. PM Omniance: Leena: By the school, a block or so away. I'll drive you guys there now if you want. I think the sooner we all get to know one another, and get passed this... Paranoia... The sooner we can get rid of this curse. PM Arbi: Isaac: What do you think? He looks at Mandy Lane. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs. I'll admit that this passed week has been... Really bad... So... Let's just go. PM Arbi: Isaac: He grabs one of the sandwiches and heads upstairs with the girls. PM Omniance: Meanwhile... PM | Edited 9:17:12 PM Omniance: Lucas: They're up in their room, he's looking through the files. He has a bag of Cheetos and he's carefully eating them to keep from staining Murdoc's documents. This says there was some signs of demonic presence in the house. Probably not too surprising. He grabs his Gatorade and takes a drink. PM Arbi: Yuri: Can you be a little more specific? He's laying back on his bed looking up at the ceiling, trying to plan out what they should do next. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well... He pulls out a few photographs. Say the place was heavily damaged by the flames, but, there appeared to be debris for things that a typical house wouldn't have, various types of wood and stone. He pauses reading a bit more. Also there were the remains of demonic markings that he made out... And his assistant found trace amounts of sulfur at the scene... Which is apparently a telltale sign. PM Arbi: Yuri: What about the son that lived there? Ricky? They find anything weird about him? PM Omniance: Lucas: He closes that part of the file and opens another one. Umm... He was in the hospital for a while afterwards, says same ward as Mandy Lane... It's... It's Ricky. He sees a picture taken from a distance. From school. That asshole football quarterback... PM Arbi: Yuri: What? He stands up and quickly walks up to Lucas's desk, looking at the picture. No fucking way. PM Omniance: Lucas: He lost his forearm in the fire, but the note here from the assistant says that he might've given it up to make some kind of contract with a demon, or that he lost it in a struggle... He looks at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down for a moment. Think he might have powers like us? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Maybe even the power to curse Mandy Lane in revenge for losing his arm? PM Arbi: Yuri: We need to find out more about those demons. I think Ricky might have something to do with both of them... PM Omniance: Lucas: Said to talk to the son. Let's go talk to him. He looks up from the file to his brother. PM | Edited 9:40:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: Won't be easy. Remember what his friends did to you the last time you tried talking to him? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. I definitely remember. If he's the bad guy, I get to feel vindicated. He smiles and shuts the file, throwing it onto his desk. PM Arbi: Yuri: He lives down the street. You think he's home? He steps back into his shoes. PM Omniance: Lucas: If he's not, we can burn down his house. He grabs his leather jacket. PM Arbi: Yuri: You scare me sometimes. He pats Lucas on the shoulder as he passes him out of his room. PM Omniance: About five minutes later they're standing outside of Ricky's house. Lucas, almost eagerly, rings the doorbell. PM Arbi: There's no answer at the door. It doesn't sound like anyone's home. PM Arbi: Yuri: He starts knocking on the door. Ricky! He calls out his name. PM | Edited 9:50:10 PM Arbi: The door creaks open slightly from Yuri's knocking. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks over at his brother. It's just open? PM Arbi: Yuri: He places his hand on the door, opening it all the way. PM Omniance: Lucas: So far... This has never been a good sign... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back out to check if any neighbors are watching before stepping inside. Hey, Ricky! He calls out again. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Lucas, whispering. Close the door before anyone sees us. PM Omniance: Lucas: He closes the door and locks it. Turning to look around the house. PM Arbi: The twins begin to hear the vague sound of the arcade. They see a trapdoor with lights coming through the opening in the middle of the living room. PM | Edited 9:58:18 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to the trapdoor and looks inside, his eyes widen when he sees rolls of arcade machines down in the basement. Holy shit... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around the house. What the hell are a bunch of arcade machines doing there? ...Why does this house have a basement in the first place? PM Arbi: Ricky: Hello? He steps away from the arcade machine he's playing and looks up through the trapdoor. ...Who's there? PM Arbi: Yuri: He's silent for a moment before responding. It's Yuri. He looks at Lucas. And Lucas. PM Arbi: Ricky: ...From school? He walks up the stairs to get a better look at them. Yeah, I remember you. You two just walk in my house? PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe. We see people from school walk inside without knocking all the time. PM Arbi: Ricky: Back when I was on the football team? Yeah, everyone came over. He looks at Lucas and scoffs a bit before looking back at Yuri. What do you want? PM Arbi: Yuri: He pats Lucas's back. My brother here has a few questions for you. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back at Lucas. Yeah? PM Omniance: Lucas: The demon you made a deal with. He walks around, looking at the arcade machines. What's it's name? PM Arbi: Ricky: Demon? What demon? He takes a few steps back. PM Omniance: Lucas: Not- A puff of smoke bellows from his mouth with each word. -in. The. Mood. For- A plume of fire radiates from his mouth with the last word. Games. He looks from the arcade machine to Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He watches the fire radiating from his mouth. Alister... He shakes his head, laughing slightly. I'm not surprised. I should've known he'd start going after other kids at school. Word of advice, he's only using you. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well maybe you can help us out then... Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He laughs and shakes his head more. I'm not getting involved with that shit again. I lost an arm because of him! PM Omniance: Lucas: We're gonna take him out. So you're going to give us some information, or you'll be down a house, and an arm. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's not joking. You'd better sit down and talk before he lights this place on fire. PM Arbi: Ricky: He just stares at them for a moment before reluctantly sitting down on one of the chairs. PM Omniance: Lucas: Demon's name is Alister. How do we find him, or track down someone in a pact with him? PM Arbi: Ricky: That's not his name... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Then what the hell is Alister? PM Arbi: Ricky: Guess you're not working for him if you don't even know who he is. He looks down, remembering his meetings with him. Alistar isn't a demon but he's the next best thing. They call him the Bewitched Prophet. He's the demon summoner... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother. ...And we find him, how? PM Arbi: Ricky: I wouldn't know. I didn't find him. He came to me...and offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. Flashback. Ricky: He walks past some bushes and finds a clearing in the woods, stopping when he sees the robed man from before. It's almost 3am. Alister: The man is covered from head to toe in a dark robe, a hood covering his ugly face. His voice sounds as old as a grandpa and as sickly as one in the hospital. You made it... Ricky: What now? Alister: Anything you desire my child. Ricky: I told you already...There's this girl that keeps cheating on me... He makes a fist. I want her to stop. I want her to be mine. Only mine. Alister: Then I will grant you the power of loyalty. This girl, your friends and family. No one will be able to defy you...in time everyone will come to serve you and only you. Ricky: He smiles and nods at the idea. Alister: But...everything comes at a price. Ricky: How much will it cost me? Alister: He walks up to Ricky, his unhealthy breathing very apparent. I require a part of you to bring my friend back... Your arm will suffice. Ricky: What?... He pulls his arm away from him when the old man tries to touch it. Alister: A small sacrafice... You will still have your arm. You will still control it. My friend will enter this world through your arm and he will be able to...grant your wish. Ricky: As long as I get to control my arm. You promise it'll be okay? Alister: I...promise you... Do we have a deal? He holds his hand out to him, it looks old and wrinkley. Rickey: He grabs his hand, shaking it. Alister: He steps back and holds his hand out, opening his fist. Black powder begins spilling from inbetween his fingers and falling onto the ground. The second it hits the grass it all ingites around them forming a summonig circle. He begins to chant something in a language he can't understand. Ricky: He watches him nervously, beginning to already regret this. Alister: He fires burn out, leaving the grass charred leaving the demonic marks. He chants the unknown language louder and faster. The air begins to feel dry as the old man keeps talking. I can feel his presence...It comes! He says his name and turns around, holds his hand up, pointing it at one of the trees. The tree is engulfed in fires, fires which seem to slowly change to the form of a man but only for a second at a time. Alister: He backs away from the burning tree, whispering in an excited voice. Aibhleann... Ricky: He starts to back away from all this, fear in his eyes. Alister: He turns towards Ricky. Your arm... Ricky: His arm is held outward from an unknown force. Wait. I change my mind! Alister: There is no going back now...It comes! He begins to chant the demon language. A dome of fire-like energy surround Ricky. His arm begins to burn from the summoning becoming demonic very slowly. Ricky: Fuck you I said I changed my mind! He groans out in pain and gets control back, running up to the firey dome. He puts his arm through it, saving it from the summoning. Alister: He watches what Ricky does and slowly backs away from the summoning circle. It comes... The fire from the tree suddenly goes out. The woods are quiet for a moment before the fires reignite so powerfully that the tree explodes in every direction. Although Ricky's arm is spared by the fires the rest of his body is engulfed by the demon and covered in the fragments of the tree giving the demon form in this world. Ricky blacks out, only his arm safe from the demon. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's sitting up against one of the arcades. So you made a contract with a demon for a girl? He looks at Yuri. ...Not a big fan of critical thinking... Huh? He looks back to Ricky. ...So how did you get this old man, Alister, to find you? PM Arbi: Ricky: I never thought it was going to be demon. He said he had an affinity for contacting powerful ghosts... He shakes his head. I don't know how he found me...I was in a bad time in my life. I was depressed because I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me...I didn't have anyone to go to. I was alone...I only had my mom to talk to. She didn't help...it wasn't until that man showed up. He offered me all that power...to make everything right. I couldn't refuse until it was too late. PM Omniance: Lucas: So you're of no use to us. You can't even redeem yourself. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks up at him without saying anything but he's obviously pissed at what he said. PM Omniance: Lucas: You did something stupid, and you're getting a lot of people hurt. PM Arbi: Ricky: I'm fine. The demon's gone and I get to keep my life, one less arm but it's better than being dead. He stands up. Mandy Lane, Isaac..and the twins. All of you have been touched by demons. You should take a good look in the mirror. As long as you have those demons inside you the world can't function. You're responsible for this dark world around you now...not me. PM Omniance: Lucas: You can't just throw the blame on someone else. Doesn't work that way. He takes a deep breath. So you tell us how to met the old man or I start getting even for the stunt with the flagpole. PM Arbi: Ricky: What are you gonna do? Burn my house down? Kill me? You're just as bad as I was. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas, unsure if he's actually going to try burning the house down. PM | Edited 11:46:42 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother, and then back to Ricky. We'll see. He walks up to Yuri and whispers to him What do you think? We could go to the woman Murdoc told us about and see fi she knows anything, or I can keep threatening him. I think he might be telling the truth... PM Arbi: Ricky: He goes back to his arcade machine, not even caring to face them anymore. PM Arbi: Yuri: He squints his eyes at Ricky. Let's just go. Leave this loser to his empty house... He turns and leaves up the stairs. PM Omniance: Lucas: We'll be back. He turns and follow his brother out. PM Arbi: Ricky: He keeps playing his game but stops when he dies again, his handicap making it hard for him to even beat the easy levels. He looks back at his empty room, remembering back when he used to be popular but now even his closest friends have abandoned and he'd reduced to spending his time playing videogames by himself. He breaks down crying.